Conventionally, terrestrial television networks and cable television networks broadcast television shows as part of each network's nightly or weekly programming. Historically, watching a television show required a user to view the television show at the broadcast time, or view a re-run of the show at a later time. Even then, some were still not able to watch re-runs due to their jobs or other commitments that conflicted with the broadcast time. Thereafter, devices such as VCRs and digital recorders allowed viewers to time-shift their viewing experience by making a personal recording of a television show and watching it at a convenient time.
Watching television shows and discussing the shows have provided many people with social connections, and provided ways to bond with others. Following and discussing a film franchise, character arcs, plot events or a favorite actor's career are common conversation topics. Serial novels and books by prolific authors have also provided similar conversation starters, such as discussing what happened to certain characters in a more recent novel from a certain author.